Conventional vehicle seats generally include one or more backing members, and a plurality of upholstery panels positioned thereon. Various processes and designs have been developed over the years for attaching the upholstery material onto the backing. Automated methods are known whereby the upholstery material is positioned by a machine onto the pre-formed backing material, as well as methods wherein an operator attaches the upholstery material manually.
In one common manual technique, an operator positions the upholstery material and secures the same to the backing material by sliding a retaining member attached to adjacent pieces of upholstery material into a receiving groove in a foam cushion or backer. This process allows the upholstery to be attached to the backer relatively quickly and easily, however it is necessary to fold one of the adjacent upholstery panels double, i.e. backwardly against the opposing piece of upholstery material so that the operator can visually determine the appropriate orientation and positioning of the retaining member for receipt in the groove.
In another known design, a robotic machine is utilized to position upholstery material proximate a mold in which a formable foaming material is injected, which solidifies to create the backer for the seat. The solidification of the foam material adheres to a retaining member extending between the adjacent upholstery panels. In this design, the robotic device grasps a strip that is inserted and attached between the adjacent panels, which may be torn away along a perforated line after the molding process is complete.